


一个杀人犯的独白

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Adam is a male escort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Comments: 13
Kudos: 7





	一个杀人犯的独白

你杀了他，你杀了那个叫亨德森的男人。你为什么会杀了他？因为你连续四个晚上在同一张床上入睡，连续四个早晨在同一张床上醒来，连续四天和同一个男人做爱。于是在第五个晚上，你们做爱，你骑在亨德森身上，望着他的双眼，双手扼住他的喉咙。起初乔丹以为这只是性爱的情趣，可是你继续加大双手的力道，亨德森眼神中的爱欲转为了疑惑，又进而变为恐惧，他停止了下半身的运动，而你依然没有松手。你骑在他身上，享受着你们两人之间的性爱，这很怪异，怪异地舒适，快感让你的思维防空。你能感受到亨德森的恐惧，他在挣扎，拼命地挣扎，他的双手想要将你推开。但是亨德瑟早已经精疲力竭，而你的双手死死地扼住了他的喉咙，亨德森发不出任何声音。当你所感受到的快感达到顶峰，你射在了他的腹部，你俯下身子亲吻他，亲吻亨德森，亲吻他的胸部，亲吻他的脖颈，亲吻他的双唇，亲吻他的额头。你的双手感受不到他的心跳，你的双耳听不到他的喘息，你的双眼望着身下那个一动不动的男人。你知道你杀了他。

*

你在约定的地方等待着你的客户，那是一间提供早午餐的家庭餐厅，周日早上座无虚席。你坐在餐厅的某个角落，旅行背包放在你对面的椅子上，仿佛是你的情人一样。桌上搁着一杯咖啡，但是已经凉了。你感到焦躁不安，因为你的客户迟迟没有出现，尽管通常这种情绪并不会出现在你身上。那天你准备离开利物浦，北上前往爱丁堡，火车发车时间是下午四点整，那名还未出现的客人购买了你从早上十点到下午三点这五个小时的时间。

这便是你的谋生之道，你将自己的时间贩卖给他人，而在那一段时间，你会任凭他人摆布。有时候你需要换上西装，然后挽着女人的左臂，陪她参加一场朋友的婚礼；有时候你会全身赤裸，然后含着男人的阴茎，为他带去欢愉；尽管更多的时候，你只是身着常服，背着旅行背包，在路上。你在路上，你永远在路上，居无定所，你总是在陌生的床上醒来，醒来时望着陌生的人，然后在浴室望着镜中陌生的自己，你会质问你是谁。这个问题无解。你告诉自己，你不需要它的答案，但是每当你看向镜子或者其他能反射你倒影的东西，你又会想起这个问题。所以你讨厌镜子，以及其他一切能反射你倒影的东西。所以你总是回避着客户的目光，因为你害怕在他们的双眼中看见自己。

你是谁？

这个问题令你魂牵梦绕。

“你好，我是亚当·拉拉纳。”你望着你的客户，自我介绍道。他还有不到两个小时的时间来尽情使用你。你站了起来，因为他的身高让你显得渺小，而你的情人——旅行背包还坐在你对面的椅子上。你从那个男人口中得知他叫乔丹，亨德森是他的姓。他表示很抱歉，让你等了那么久。你一笑而过，说没关系，等待也是你的工作之一。你没告诉乔丹关于“两个小时”的事情，你没有问他接下来准备做些什么，而之前乔丹在网上联系你的时候什么也没有说。他要了你的照片，询问了价格，然后爽快地为那五个小时支付了两千欧元，现在已经有三个小时打了水漂，对他而言如此。

“那是你的包吗？”乔丹问道。

你回答，是的。

他说他想带你去看一场电影，而你的背包可以放在他的车上。

“什么电影？”你问道。

一部从默片时代流传至今的电影，放映这部电影的电影院并不在本市，而是在六十公里外的曼彻斯特，所以他准备开车过去。

一部电影，加上一趟往返，你并没有那么多的时间，你应该在下午四点整乘着火车前往爱丁堡。但是在这五个小时里，你没有自由，客户的愿望便是你的愿望，此时他想带你去曼彻斯特看一部老电影。

那部电影的名字是《穆罕默德》，讲述了一个叫做穆罕默德的男人从英国利物浦出发，前往麦加朝圣的故事。但是那个叫穆罕默德的男人仅仅在电影开头和结尾的分别露了一面，而在其他时候，他是往事里的一位悲伤恋人，回忆里的一位彷徨旅者，或者其他朝圣者口耳相传的身边跟着一条狗的红衣男人。这部叫做《穆罕默德》的电影对于穆罕默德本人并没有过多着墨。穆罕默德本来是准备前往麦加朝圣，可他根本没有抵达麦加。他迷失在了陌生的山谷，他在异教的庙堂里向自己的神祈祷。电影的最后，穆罕默德回到了利物浦。

在那间无人问津的影厅，你和他看着那部老旧的黑白电影，除了时起时灭的解说声，你能听到周围每个人的呼吸声。你的注意力完全不在电影上——你手握着精致的雕花扶手，你身下坐着破旧的天鹅绒椅垫，你头顶投影灯照亮了空气中的浮尘，犹如夜晚的繁星。你和穆罕默德一样迷失在了黑夜。你身边那个男人的呼吸声格外明显，他的注意力完全集中在电影本身，而忽略了你的存在。你感到焦躁不安，就像上午一样。在这五个小时里，你什么也不是，乔丹没和你说上几句话，在从利物浦开车前往曼彻斯特的路上，你们没有说过一句话；在等候电影开场的十几分钟里，你们没有说过一句话；电影开场后，你们没有说过一句话。现在你注意到了，亨德森的眼睛是蓝色的，如大海般蓝得深邃，你从他的眼神里读不出任何东西。

电影结束的时候已经是下午五点十分，你本该在去往爱丁堡的列车上。亨德森牵着你的手，说谢谢你陪他看了这场电影，并且希望你不会觉得无聊。你惊讶于自己虽然注意力基本上没在这部电影上，但是却能回忆起电影的每一处细节。你望着他的双眼说，怎么会，这部电影你很喜欢。你的确很喜欢，你觉得电影里面的穆罕默德就是你本人，总是在路上，遇见了许多人，成为了流传于坊间的传说。你告诉亨德森，你很喜欢这部电影，你很感谢他带你来看这部电影。亨德森笑了，他看了看手表上的时间，说已经到晚餐时间了，他知道一间很不错的餐厅，他想带你去吃晚餐，然后载着你回利物浦，然后就可以结束了。

你知道了亨德森雇佣你的目的，他需要陪伴。他需要陪伴，是因为他最近和一个叫英斯的男人分手了；他需要陪伴，是因为他分手后发现自己跟本没有爱过英斯；他需要陪伴，是因为这段时间他白天混沌而夜晚沉溺于酒精。这些事情是亨德森在喝醉后告诉你的。他需要陪伴，所以他在网上找到了你。亨德森更需要一位心理医生，而不是你这样的人，你心想。

那晚是你开车带着亨德森回利物浦的。他喝醉了，而你却迷失了，不仅仅是地理意义上的迷失。你见过许许多多的人为情所困，帮助那些人短暂地忘记那些烦恼也是你的工作之一。他们说你体贴温柔，而且魅力十足，不像另一些人。你总是对此微微一笑，因为短期内你是一位完美的伴侣，但是你从未保持过一段长期关系，不仅仅是恋爱关系，你上学的时候有过朋友，只是毕业以后就再也没有联系了，而小时候的那群玩伴，你甚至已经不记得他们长什么样。你创造了一个梦，然后让你的客户在这个梦里陶醉，可是他们终将会梦醒，而那个时候你已经离开了。

亨德森也做了一个梦，你听到他在睡梦中呢喃着你的名字——亚当。亚当，亚当，亚当，他一遍又一遍地重复着你的名字。起初你轻声回应：“乔丹，乔丹，乔丹。”可是身边的那个男人毫无反应。于是你确定他是在做梦，或者装睡。无论是哪一种，你都觉得很可爱。乔丹是个很可爱的男人。你把他摇醒，说：“已经到了利物浦，你家在哪儿？”他揉了揉惺忪睡眼。“我家？”他重复道。

“是的，你家！”你也跟着重复道。

“我喝醉了……

“你开车把我送回了利物浦……

“我家……

“我家是海港街6号。”

你说你不知道海港街6号在什么地方，乔丹说他会给你指路。等到你将乔丹送回家，并把他安置在沙发上的时候，已经快十点钟了，那趟列车估计已经抵达了爱丁堡。你心想，明天，明天再北上去爱丁堡吧，那今晚……

乔丹抓住了你的手腕，说别走，今晚留下来。类似的请求你听过无数遍，不过你极少答应，除非客人为你那一晚的费用另外付钱。但是对乔丹，你却将他从沙发上抱起，说：“我今晚会留下来。”你心想，明天再去爱丁堡吧，今晚就留在这里。你把乔丹抱到卧室床上，给他掖好被子，正准备起身离开。乔丹再次抓住了你的手腕。

“别走，”他说，“就留在我身边。”

他看上去脆弱不堪，脆弱到稍纵即逝。你帮助亨德森脱下了衣服，接着又脱下了自己的衣衫。你躺在床上，躺在亨德森身边，你将他抱在胸前，你感受到了他的体温、他的心跳，还有他身上散发出的体香。那晚你难以入眠，乔丹的体温让你燥热难耐，还有他的心跳，那是整个房间唯一的声音；还有他的体香，他的香味渗进了你的肌理。而乔丹却在半夜清醒过来，他翻过身，看到了你。你们什么话也没说，而你从他的眼睛里看到了自己，你看到了自己想要的东西。然后你们接吻，狂热地吻着对方，探索着对方身上每一个角落。你疯狂地吻着他的颈窝，而乔丹的呻吟声加重。你感受到一股冲动，那股冲动驱使着你脱下了你们的内裤。然后你们做爱，乔丹在上，你在下，他骑在你身上。他的重量，你早些时候已经感受到了。乔丹望着你的双眼，双手不自觉地伸向你的脖子，扼住了你的喉咙。你觉得喘不上来气，同时快感在下体郁积。就在你射出来的瞬间，你的下身向上一顶，亨德森也随之倒在了你身上。他很沉。你已经得到了你想要的，于是那一刻你也困倦无比。

第二天醒来的时候，你看见亨德森躺在你身边，他还没有醒，而且正轻声打着呼噜。很可爱，亨德森是个很可爱的男人，你心想。你蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，生怕惊动那个依然熟睡的男人，他昨晚真的很疲惫，因为本该属于你们两人的性爱全由他掌控。你借用了他的香波和毛巾，在他的浴室洗去了身上精液的气味，现在你闻起来像亨德森本人。当你走出浴室，你发现乔丹就站在门外，满脸歉意。你问他怎么了。他说他从来没有想过和你做爱，不过他依然会给你写一张支票。你说不用了，那是你自愿的。你欠了欠身子，让他走进浴室，关上门。

隔着一扇门，你听到了他在浴室里面呕吐不止。你心想，这是因为宿醉的关系，而非因为你们的性爱。

你站在门外等着他从浴室里出来，因为你想和他说些什么，也许是道别的话。你准备告诉他，今天下午你将会登上那列开往爱丁堡的列车，那列你昨天下午便应该登上的列车。你隔着门，听到了他在轻声啜泣。你想到昨晚的他强壮却又弱小，于是你想留下来，但是你告诉自己，今天下午，你会离开利物浦，你必须离开利物浦，等乔丹出来后，你会和他道别。然后乔丹出来了，他惊讶地看着站在浴室门口的你。你只说了一句你想再用一下浴室。

你没有和他同他道别。你洗了把脸，然后抬起头，望着镜中的自己，心力憔悴，你发现自己竟然已经如此苍老，脸上的皱纹难以掩盖。你想到你都已经三十二岁了。你都已经三十二岁了，从你二十二岁那年大学毕业算起，都已经过去了十年。十年的漂泊，十年的居无定所，这十年你从来没有连续两晚在同一张床上入睡，和同一个男人做爱，你从来不知疲倦。然而你已经三十二岁了，你开始长皱纹，开始变老。你在慢慢老去，死去。

下午，今天下午你一定要登上那一列开往爱丁堡的列车，你这样告诉自己。

然而那天下午你留在了亨德森家里。

你打开门，亨德森也站在浴室门口，他说他在等你，他想让你留下来，他会另外付钱给你。你说不用了，你说你愿意留下来。于是下午那列开往爱丁堡的列车依然没有你，因为你留在了亨德森家里。

这间屋子，这条街区，安静得令人毛骨悚然。窗边慢慢移动的光影昭示着时间的流逝。亨德森给你端来了咖啡，你呷了一口，微苦，而且带着一丝酸涩的味道。搭配着淋着枫糖浆的松饼，你很喜欢这种味道。原来亨德森会做饭啊。你想到许多年前在意大利遇到的的一位客户，也是厨房的好手，他手把手地教会了你道地那不勒斯风味的蛤蜊意面的做法。那个意大利人的家坐落在海滨，傍晚的夕阳余晖撒满了整间客厅，而你和他在沙发上做爱。

午餐是乔丹推荐的一家披萨店的玛格丽塔披萨，晚餐是寿司外送。在午餐和晚餐之间的那段时间，你在读书。那本书是英国人写的，和约翰·列侬的一首歌同名，然而讲的却是一个日本少年的寻父之旅。亨德森坐在沙发的另一头，他也在读书，那位作者的另一本书，同样也是一个发生在日本的故事，一个漂泊于日本长崎的荷兰人的故事。你和同一个男人在一起的时间已经超过了二十四小时，你很紧张，而且尴尬。你在读书之余，偷窥着沙发另一头的亨德森，而你也察觉到了亨德森时不时落在你身上的目光。他也同样地尴尬。然而这种气氛其实很适合你们两人做些什么，你想和他做爱，但是你回忆起几个小时以前亨德森说过的话，你觉得疑惑不解。

于是晚餐期间，你问他，为什么会那样说，为什么他没有想过和你做爱。你得到的是沉默，一直持续到晚餐结束，乔丹收拾完餐桌，来到电视机前。电视上，两个男人正在做爱。乔丹说你让他想起了一个人。

“那个人是英斯吗？”你问道。

他摇了摇头。“是一个比英斯还要早的人。”他说。

你本想继续追问下去，但是乔丹抢先一步，他吻了你，比昨晚的吻要来得温柔，电视上的两人也在拥吻。你们做爱，和电视上的那两个男人一起做爱，像是某种性爱狂欢。你们的动作逐渐和他们的动作同步；你们的声音，和他们的声音共鸣。你们相拥在那张狭窄的沙发上，乔丹托着你的后背。你盯着他的双眼，坚定不移。几分钟之前，他的眼神中还笼罩着悲伤，性爱扫除了乔丹眼中的悲伤。对于你而言，这场性爱没有任何享受，你只希望能一直持续下去，因为性爱结束后，乔丹的双眼将再次被悲伤笼罩，而你在他的眼中看到了自己。几年前，你想过要停下来，在伯恩茅斯安家，那座城市有你父母留给你的一栋房子。那夜，你独自一人躺在床上，窗外的风吹得你心烦意乱。你和电视里的男人同时达到了高潮，他呼喊着爱人的名字，你默默地望着乔丹，喘着粗气。他的眼睛里你没有看到没有阴影，也许是高潮后短暂冷静期。

“你家在哪儿？”乔丹突然问道。

你没有家，那个心烦意乱的夜晚，你彻夜未眠。第二天一早，你收拾好行囊，再次上路。你没有家，但是你回答你家在伯恩茅斯。

“你来利物浦是为了什么？”他继续问道。

为了生意，你回答。你无论去哪儿都是为了生意。你在利物浦的第一位客户是一名独居的德国老人，他购买了你的一个夜晚，他需要拥抱，他只需要拥抱，而你也只是给了他所需要的东西，没有接吻，更没有做爱。那是一个没有性爱的夜晚，你感受着他的体温和心跳，感受着他胸膛的起伏，感受着他身上香烟的味道。那个风烛残年的德国老人，你感受着他的生命在一分一秒地流逝。你感受着这一切入睡。第二天晚上，你在夜总会遇见了一个二十二岁的年轻人，刚刚大学毕业，活力四射。你在厕所隔间把他给干了，你感受到了他年轻强壮的心脏在胸膛里跳动。你需要这份感受。

所以为了生意，你本来应该在昨天搭上那班前往爱丁堡的列车。你如此告诉乔丹。

“那个旅行背包……很抱歉，我没注意到。”他说。

你察觉到了乔丹语气中的歉意，于是你说：“你不必感到抱歉，是我自愿留下来的，乔丹。”

那晚，你睡在卧室，而他睡在客厅沙发上，这是他自愿的。卧室里只有冷寂，你听不见窗外的风声，听不见亨德森的鼾声阵阵，听不见你们两人心跳的共鸣，你难以入眠。然而你却感激拥有了这样一个失眠的夜晚，八个小时的睡眠是对时间的一种毫无意义的浪费。你任由你的思绪四处飘飞，飘到那不勒斯的海滨公寓，飘到日内瓦湖畔的草甸，飘到里约热内卢的贫民窟，最后回到了伯恩茅斯的家里。你回忆着你遇见的那些男男女女，你还记得他们脸上的每一处细节，你还记得他们需要些什么，还记得他们和你做了些什么——做爱，约会，或是假扮情侣，或是像那个德国老人所要求的那样什么也不做，仅仅是相拥而眠。然后在不知不觉中，你睡着了。第二天你醒来后，你发现餐桌上摆着一盘淋着枫糖浆的松饼和一杯咖啡，那是乔丹为你准备的。而他正在修剪自家草坪。

你斜倚在门框上看着亨德森。而他察觉到了你的存在。

“你要离开了吗？”他问道。

“是的。”你回答。

“午餐前还是午餐后？”乔丹接着问道。

“这就离开，”你说，“这两天真的很感谢你，乔丹。”

“这样啊。”你察觉到你察觉到了他语气里的失落。“是准备去爱丁堡吗？”

你点了点头。

“你还会回来吗？回利物浦？”他问道。

“我不知道。”你如实回答。

“想在我离开前来一发吗？”你问道。

他在沉默中思忖，而乔丹最终给你的回答是“不用了”。那个想要做爱的人其实是你。

“那么我先告辞了，乔丹。”你背上旅行背包，转身离开了。海港街6号的大门在你身后渐渐远去。你将搭乘下午四点整的列车前往爱丁堡，你如此告诉自己。

你坐在月台的长椅上，观察着往来的旅客，观察着他们上车，观察着他们下车，观察着他们因为列车晚点而焦急地踱步。一位老先生，戴着一顶软毡帽，手提一只小巧的行李箱，一路小跑，却依然没能赶上他的列车，最后只得望着轮毂卷起的尘嚣唉声叹气。这段剧情来来回回上演，随后的主角是一家三口、一名大学生模样的背包客以及一个有些秃顶的中年男人，那个中年男人跑错了月台，等到他反应过来跑回自己的月台，列车已经远去了，这个中年男人的徒劳之举逗得你笑个不停，而他在经过你身边的时候瞪了你一眼。你收回了笑容。

等待，你一直在等待，等待着那趟下午四点整出发前往爱丁堡的列车。你在车站的快餐店买了一份墨西哥卷饼当作午餐，然后你接着等待。越是接近四点，你越是焦躁不安。你反复确认着车票信息，月台号，日期，时间，班次，均无误。于是你松了一口气，那位中年男人的窘迫依然历历在目。下午三点四十五分，那趟列车抵达了车站月台，气动门徐徐开启，乘客们鱼贯而出。

车窗映出了你的倒影，仿佛车厢内的旅客望向窗外而看见了你，你和他对视，你们是这个月台唯二的存在。他已经登上了那班下午四点整出发前往爱丁堡的列车，而你还坐在月台的长椅上。你开始犹豫，开始怀疑是否你已经在两天前登上了那班车，而你现在正躺在某张陌生的床上，身边是某个陌生的男人或者女人。这只是梦。你希望这只是个梦，或者如电影的闪回手法一样，这一切只是回忆，你本人只是这段回忆的讲述者，一段没有不确定性的回忆。你的倒影正在朝你挥手道别，时间是下午四点整。你听见列车鸣笛，轮毂卷起了尘嚣，而你在轻声叹气。

利物浦没有属于你的位置，你背着旅行背包，漫无目的地游荡在街头。一对情侣手牵着手从你身边经过，他们走进了一间酒店。在那些无需陪伴客户的夜晚，你会住在酒店里，或者找一个愿意和你共享同一张床的男人，有时候你需要用性爱来换取——公平的交易。你知道在利物浦有这么一个男人，他的名字叫乔丹·亨德森。红灯，你停在灯柱下；绿灯，你穿过马路。利物浦有千千万万座住宅，夜幕下的砖石都呈现着一种特殊的暗红色，你看不出它们的区别。但是你还记得海港街6号，这是亨德森家的地址。

门廊的灯将铭牌照亮，上面写着海港街6号，利物浦只有一个海港街6号。你在大门上轻叩三下。“是谁？”你听见屋内传来了他的声音。你没有回答，而是在大门上再次轻叩三下。你听见脚步声渐渐靠近大门，然后门开了。

“我需要个地方歇一晚上。”你直视着乔丹的眼眸说道。这是一个交易请求，你会留在亨德森家里，而他需要用性爱来交换。自然而然，那晚你们做爱——69式。你和亨德森两人出奇地温柔，同时也出奇地安静。你紧闭着双眼，这是你和他的第三次性爱，但是你的双手驾轻就熟地探索着他的身体，感知着他皮肤上细软的毛发。他的阴茎在你的口中抽动，幅度轻微，你品味着从他体内流出的液体，这是亨德森给予你的馈赠，滑腻，微咸。而你将他的每一滴馈赠在舌尖上捕获。

事后，你躺在乔丹身边，他的鼾声将你安抚，将你带入睡眠。这间卧室里充满着你熟悉的气味——乔丹·亨德森的气味。第二天早上，亨德森在你半梦半醒之时吻了你的额头，然后嘴唇附在你的耳边说：“我去上班啦。”你闭着眼，浅浅一笑。这种感觉很不错，你们俩仿佛一对新婚佳人。“锅里热着麦片粥，家里也有咖啡和红茶。”他接着说道。乔丹的胡茬扎在了你的脸上，你咯咯笑着将他推开。“知道了，再让我睡一会儿。”你说。等你再次醒来，气味的源头已经消失了。

那晚，你做了一个梦。在你彻底醒过来后，这个梦的大部分内容已经被你遗忘，但是还有部分碎片残留——一节列车车厢，里面只有你一名乘客，亨德森在某个车站上车，然后又在另一个车站下车。

亨德森家里现在只剩下你一个人。你取出了旅行背包里的笔记本电脑、护照、三张信用卡和当季衣服鞋袜——这已经是你的全部家什。背包已经褪色，系带也有了磨损，这是你唯一的一个旅行背包，从大学毕业开始你用到了现在，你突然觉得可以将它换掉了。你之前已经换了一台新的笔记本电脑，申请了一本新的护照，衣服鞋袜也是这个秋季刚开始的时候用银行刚下发的信用卡买的。而你遇到了亨德森，和他在一起的感觉很奇特。早餐过后，你推掉了爱丁堡客户的生意。你会在利物浦在待上一段时间，你在电子邮件中如此告诉他。你连续三个夜晚睡在同一张床上，连续三天和同一个人做爱，连续三天错过了下午四点整出发开往爱丁堡的列车。这种感觉很好。

穆罕默德停下了他朝圣的脚步，日本少年停下了他寻父的脚步，你也即将停下自己的脚步。在这之前，你按照那位意大利人告诉你的食谱买了新鲜蛤蜊、各类酱料和意大利面。你还记得在夕阳余晖中和他做爱的感觉，你还记得在厨房和他一起做蛤蜊意面的感觉，你们手握着手，你当时能感受到他身上最轻微的颤动。你在其他客户家里也做过这道菜，基于肉体记忆。乔丹品尝过你做的蛤蜊意面后赞不绝口，而你双手托着下颚，双肘撑着桌面，微笑着听着他的赞美之词。以前的那些客户也有过类似的反应，以前的你也和他们一样，而那个意大利人也和现在的你一样。

当晚提出做爱的人是乔丹。你告诉他，让他来干你。

“如你所愿。”他说。

在那场性爱中，你和乔丹的身份颠倒，乔丹成了你，你成了乔丹。他知道你渴求何种快感，仿佛他能看透你的心，你无须多言。亨德森所做的一切都是为了你，让你迷醉，让你呻吟，让你忘记过往，让你无需思考未来，让你只专注于当下的性爱。乔丹吻着你的肩胛，吻着你的侧肋，吻着你侧肋上的天使。他说你是他的天使。乔丹将你抱在怀中，他的动作缓慢而温柔。他在你的颈项间呼气，痒痒的。你闻到了薄荷的芳香。你托起乔丹的脸，望着他的双眸。

“乔丹。”你喊出他的名字。

那是梦破碎的一瞬间——你在他的双眸中看见了自己的倒影，你的倒影荡漾着幸福。

“我快来了，乔丹。”你说道。

那是梦醒的时刻。在你射出来的瞬间，你紧闭着双眼，你在黑暗中看见那列下午四点整出发前往爱丁堡的列车远去，而当你睁开双眼，你看见了乔丹眼中的倒影。

“你还好吗？”乔丹似乎察觉到了你的异样。

你摇摇头。“没什么。”你说。

利物浦变成了你的牢笼，你和乔丹合力将你锁在了这间牢笼里。

所以你杀了他，杀了那个将你禁锢的男人，在第五个晚上，在你和他第五次性爱的过程中。你依然享受着和乔丹的性爱。


End file.
